Froggo's Christmas Mix Up
by Nintendo Maximus
Summary: A short Yuletide story in which Froggo makes a mistake when bringing Aka's Christmas present to her. Froggo X Aka pairing.


_**Froggo's Christmas Mix-Up**_

**By Nintendo Maximus**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Histeria!"; Warner Bros. does (and they should be making a DVD set of it right now; if I owned it, that's what I'd do).

**Author's Note:** At last, here it is, my first actual "Histeria!" fanfic. I've been wanting to write one ever since I watched all 52 episodes of the show back on In2TV (before they removed it for no reason). And with Christmas upon us, I thought I'd take this concept from one of my favorite Archie Comics Christmas stories and apply it to my favorite "Histeria!" character, Froggo. Enjoy!

* * *

One bright December day in Burbank, Froggo was putting on his jacket, whistling "Jingle Bells" as best as he could, when his mom walked up to him. "Are you going out now, Froggo?" she asked.

"Yes, mom! I'm heading over to Aka's to give her my Christmas present," Froggo answered, pointing his hand at the nicely-wrapped box on the coffee table.

Froggo's mom handed her son a tightly-wrapped bag of garbage. "Well, slugger, while you're at it, could you drop this in the trash can on your way out?"

"Sure thing, mom!" Froggo gathered the garbage in one arm and picked up Aka's present in his other arm. "I'll be back soon!"

"Have a good time now!" Froggo's mom waved to him as he walked out the door.

Froggo walked on over to his family's trash can and took off the lid. Just as he was doing that, he saw the ice cream truck coming by. "Oh boy!" he said to himself, paying no attention to what he was dropping into the garbage can. Since he lived in California, Froggo didn't mind that it was a little chilly for one to be eating ice cream, so he walked on over to the vehicle as it came to a stop. "Pardon me, sir," he said to the driver. "I would like to treat myself to one of your frozen delicacies."

"Well then, I have just the thing," the ice cream man said. "This week, we're giving out mint chocolate ice cream sandwiches, sprinkled with red and green M&Ms, for only $1 apiece!"

Froggo salivated at the description of the treat in question. "Hang on a second," he said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out one dollar bill. "Ahh! George Washington, you never let me down!" he said to himself before handing the dollar to the ice cream man and receiving his ice cream sandwich.

With one hand holding what he assumed was his package for his girlfriend, Froggo walked onward in the direction of Aka's house, munching on his mint chocolate ice cream sandwich along the way. He had just finished it by the time he reached the Pellas' driveway. "Mmmm..." he commented to himself. "That was some really good-tasting ice cream! Too bad it's a limited flavor and I didn't have another dollar on me. I could've gotten one for Aka too. Aah well." He walked up the driveway, approached the Pella residence's front door, and knocked on it a few times to the beat of "Shave and a Haircut".

As Aka answered the door, Froggo greeted her with a hug. "Merry Christmas, Aka!" he said.

"And a Happy Holidays to you too, Froggy," Aka said, and then dangled a piece of mistletoe above her boyfriend's head. "Oh, and look what you're standin' under!" she said, right before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Froggo giggled coyly as he wiped the stain of Aka's lipstick off his cheek. "Thanks for that, Aka. And here's a little something for you too," he said, handing her the package in his hand.

"Aw, thank ya, Froggy," Aka said as she took the present in her arms, and then suddenly noticed that her gift smelled a little odd.

"It's not much, but it comes from the heart," Froggo explained, not noticing that Aka was sniffing at her gift. "And you deserve it, m'lady."

Aka opened up the package and grimaced in disgust. "EEEYUCK!! It's _garbage!!_" she cried, to Froggo's shock. "What's the dilly-o wit' dis, Froggo?!" she said, shoving the garbage in his face. "Is this some kinda sick joke?! It ain't very funny if you ask me! This ain't a Spumco cartoon, y'know!"

_Yikes!_ Froggo realized in his head. _I must've dropped Aka's present in the trash by mistake!!_ Taking the bag of garbage and wrapping it back up, he ran out the door, yelling out, "I'm sorry about this, Aka; I made a little mistake! I'll be right back!"

Froggo hurried back to his house, hoping that the garbage hadn't been collected yet. When he made it back to his residence, he looked in the trash can and saw that it was empty. _Fudge! I'm too late_, he thought. _ Where's my buddy Stalin when I need him?_

Luckily, when Froggo looked ahead of him, he saw that the garbage collector's truck was just a few houses away. "Aha!" he said to himself, and quickly ran into his family's garage. Taking off his red cap and putting on a helmet in its place, Froggo got onto his bicycle, placed the bag of trash in the basket on the front, and rode it out of the garage.

Pretty soon, Froggo managed to catch up with the garbage truck. He locked his bike and, as the garbage man was stopping to get the next garbage can, Froggo climbed into the back of the truck, carrying the bag of his mom's trash with him. Because it smelled so putrid in there, Froggo plugged up his nose once he got inside. Looking ahead and to his left, he saw his present for Aka and smiled. Quickly dropping his bag of trash, Froggo ran over to retrieve the gift.

_Ah, thank goodness!_ he said to himself as he picked it up. But his moment of relief right there was about to get cut short - at that moment, the garbage that had just gotten collected by the truck suddenly dropped in right on him.

The garbage truck continued on with its path, picking up all the trash along the way, until it finally made its way to the dump. Once there, the garbage collector dispensed all the junk in his vehicle into the landfill, including Froggo and his present. When the garbage man saw the pudgy little blond boy squirming around the trash heap, he called out, "Hey, what are _you_ doing in the trash heap!?"

"Sorry, sir!" Froggo called back. "I accidentally dropped my girlfriend's Christmas present in the trash can earlier, and I was just retrieving it!"

"Oh. Well, that's okay," the garbage man replied. "But you know, it would've been easier for you to just _ask_ me to stop the truck so we could get your present out."

"D'oh! Why didn't I think of that?" Froggo muttered, putting his palm to his face.

After Froggo made his way out of the landfill, the garbage man gave him a lift back to his street. "Thanks for the lift, Ricky," he said to the garbage man once they reached his street and he got out of the truck with his present in hand. "And Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you, little man," Ricky the garbage man said before driving off.

Froggo looked at how dirty he had gotten. _Yuck, I smell like Big Fat Baby right now!_ he thought. _I'd better clean myself up before I get back to Aka._

Froggo headed back down his street to his house, picking up his bike on the way. Froggo's mom was rather surprised when she saw her son come in, reeking of garbage. After briefly explaining what had happened, Froggo went to take a shower. After he was done in the shower and had put on some clean clothes, he sprayed some of his dad's cologne on Aka's present to nullify the terrible scent it had gathered from being in the garbage truck. He then took it and made his way back to Aka's house.

Aka opened the door as Froggo came in presenting her with the gift. "Okay, _now_ here's your Christmas present, Aka. Sorry I got it mixed with my mom's trash earlier."

"Aw, it's okay, Froggy," Aka said, patting him on the head, and took another sniff at her package. "Hmmm. This has a strange odor to it."

"Well, I guess accidentally dropping it in the trash and then spraying it with my dad's cologne will do that," Froggo said, rolling his eyes.

Aka put the present under her Christmas tree. "I think I'll open it later."

Froggo looked surprised by that declaration. "Why not open it now?" he asked. "I just went to a lot of trouble to retrieve it, so I think I should be allowed to see you open it."

"Because, ya little porkbelly," Aka said, poking Froggo in the stomach, "ya always give me candy, and then ya end up eatin' it!"

"Oh, but it isn't candy this time, my dear!" Froggo said, making a truthful gesture with his hands. "Scout's honor! Come on, open it and see for yourself."

Aka crossed her arms. "I don't know if I should."

"Trust me," Froggo took her hands in his. "Open it, and you'll see that is most certainly _not_ candy."

"All right, all right, ya little cutie, I'll open it." Aka pinched Froggo's cheek as she said that, then took the present out from under the tree and began to unwrap it. "I'm glad to hear that ya didn't think of your sweet tooth this year."

A few mintutes later, Froggo and Aka were both sitting on her couch. Aka watched with a somewhat annoyed look on her face as she watched Froggo beginning to snack down on what he had presented to her - a box of mint chocolate Christmas cookies. "Sheesh," she said, "how can I get mad when I know Christmas is for sharing?"

Froggo swallowed a cookie. "Oh! Of course," he said, and slid the box of cookies and himself closer to Aka. "Here you go, Aka. Merry Christmas," he said as he placed the box in front of her and then puckered up his lips.

Aka smiled, split one of the cookies in half, and gave him a piece. "Merry Christmas, Froggy," she said, right before proceeding to give him the kiss on the lips that he wanted right there.

* * *

There. I hope that you folks out there, including my fellow "Histeria!" fans (of course), enjoyed this little Christmas gift of mine. Happy Holidays, everybody!


End file.
